


白色

by yugu



Category: I - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugu/pseuds/yugu





	白色

屋子里充满了糜烂的味道，破旧的窗帘只是个装饰品，窗对着床，床上躺着个全身赤裸的男孩。男孩皮肤苍白，血色能在微张的唇上找到一丝，脖子似乎一把就能握住，肋骨和胯骨之间一小截腰细得像个女人。他眼睛半眯着望向天花板，手上动作粗暴又毫无情欲，仅仅是机械地上下滑动，虎口的嫩肉已经被硬挺磨得漾起水红色，双腿的姿态和睡着了一样，脚趾却绷紧勾住，喉咙里卡住全部的喘息，无声地发泄着。

咔嗒一声门被从外面打开，进来的是个男人。男人衣着打扮和屋里格格不入，视线触及床上的小孩，手里的袋子瞬间落到地上，滚出来几个苹果。他直径走向床，也不嫌脏，膝盖压上带有污渍的床单，伸手把男孩拥进怀里。

像是颜料扑洒在惨白画布上，像是冬季里开出暖色调的樱花，男孩的感官被对方温热的体温融化。 从僵硬地被人圈在怀里，到逐渐放软身体倚靠过去，他的手臂勾住男人的脖子，声带震动出细小可怜的声音。不知道是不是因为沾着体液，手心和臂弯里的人保持着一定距离。

埋在男人脖子里蹭动，他小心翼翼又贪婪地索取，如同一只找到归宿的小兽。男人任由他去，手从男孩的肩胛骨滑到后腰，又从后腰滑上去，伴着呼吸的频率来回轻抚，指腹和光滑的皮肤打招呼，想把怀抱里冰冷的躯体捂热。

“深深，你不乖。”

话音刚落，男孩立马收紧胳膊，像抓住浮木一般身体再往上攀了些，把彼此的距离挤得一点不剩，连脏兮兮的小手都抓住了男人的衣服。似乎这句话对他来说过于直白，直白到恐怖。想反驳，又意识到嘴里还留着什么。他把嘴里的东西取出来，道“没有深深没有，深深很乖。”吐字清楚，语调黏哒哒的，和刚才那些呜咽的声音完全不同，男孩讨好般地又在男人颈窝处蹭了蹭，乖乖地依偎着。 撒娇的姿态，周深从来都这样，不认错不悔改，愈发熟练地和王晰讨价还价，在矮小简陋的出租屋里，等着救命的稻草自己送上门。

 

四月天站在阳光下，全身会被太阳烤得暖哄哄，可在树荫里，或者楼房的阴影里，一阵风都要不得受不了，上海还是很冷，阴冷。

楼道的瓷砖被薄薄一层水珠覆盖，鞋底如果不防滑，那最好一步一个脚印地上楼，别贪快，没准会摔。王晰小心地迈上台阶，动作幅度很小很轻，怀里的人已经熟睡，呼吸打在他脖子处，痒痒的，心里却格外踏实。回忆起那张被口水浸湿的名片，心脏再一次收紧。这次，他把周深带回了家。 希望是最后一次了。

 

作为一个带着黑框眼镜穿着白大褂的心理医生，王晰低沉的嗓音和与生俱来的气质，游刃有余地，总能让病人对他敞开心扉去倾诉，可就算是心理医生，也有要看牙医的时候。常年没动静的四颗智齿，突然接二连三地开始发炎，头孢吃了几天还是没用，只好认命去挂号。他去的是一家朋友介绍的私人诊所，躺上去被冰凉的机器碰触牙肉牙齿，最后诊所所长诚心劝他拨牙。长痛不如短痛，王晰一咬牙，要求当天拔掉，结果所长微笑着慢悠悠道，“发炎的时候不能拔”。

他正要起身离开诊室，从外面进来了一个男生。白衣天使一样的男生，似乎是所长的助理，或者值班的小护士。王晰无意间和他对视一眼，大概是心理医生的职业病，心头涌上的异样感觉顿时让他想拉住男生聊聊天，可他不是什么多管闲事的人，路上车里还想着，回到家就忘了。

过去个把月的时间，王晰终于要来诊所拔牙。小刀划开表层牙肉，镊子探到里面嵌住智齿，搅动取出然后缝合，就算打了麻药仍是很恐怖的感觉。王晰捂着肿起来的侧脸，咬紧嘴里止血的药布，拿着单子去配药。

药柜台处，隔着玻璃，王晰又看到了那个男生。依旧是带着口罩只露出眼睛，如月牙湾湾一般笑了笑，男生接过他手里的开药单，接着起身走向一旁的药柜，拿了几盒抗生素给他。 抓着药盒，王晰踌躇了半天，最后还是递过去一张名片，毕竟直接问不大好。男生表情一瞬间愣住，但也仅仅是一瞬间，接着又对他笑出小月牙。如果不是看到卡片在他手心里弯出折痕，王晰差点就以为自己之前猜错了。

之后的几天里，王晰办公室的座机照常响起，可拨打来的都不是他想听见的声音。直到某个雨天的下午。

从北京搬来上海，空气的干燥到潮湿转变幅度很大，跟着导航，王晰开车到了男生给他的地址。破旧的楼房，连围栏都没有，让他一度怀疑这个小区的治安问题。一共就三排的房子，王晰很快确认了楼号，拉开坏掉的带锁铁门，走上楼梯，长长的水泥过道和防盗门，像是回到了八九十年代。

轻敲两下，防盗门发出刺耳的声音。屋里的人好像等他很久了，门很快被打开，玄关地板上放着一双崭新的拖鞋。王晰换好鞋子随男生进到屋里，脚在走着，眼睛却被钉住了，钉在男生脸上，下意识用目光描摹他的眉眼鼻子再到嘴唇，稚嫩的可爱的，和孩子没什么两样。

客厅被特意收拾过，看似整洁干净，实际上东西少到有些空旷，还有一间挂着锁的房间。王晰被邀请坐到沙发上，沙发垫硬邦邦的，在这里睡觉对腰背肯定很好。正不着调的想着，看到男孩从一旁的厨房里出来，手上多了个杯子，杯子里的水在冒热气。客套话没必要多说，打电话让他过来就说明对方已经做好了一切准备，王晰直截了当“聊聊吧。”男孩抓着杯把有些手足无措，迟疑了几秒，坐到侧边小板凳上，双手捧住杯子，用最平静的语调叙述着难以启齿的事情。

性欲大，为了克制它而弄伤自己，几次失血过多被送进医院。这些话传到王晰耳朵里和叙述晚饭吃了什么，没多大区别。他有和不少性瘾患者交流过，只能说看得多了，理解和包容也就自然而然地多了。不过，应该还没完，王晰认为男孩有所隐瞒。 半小时前他还在办公室的时候，男孩打来电话，听筒里被电流掩盖住的暧昧的小喘声，在王晰耳朵里是那么明显。他很清楚——说出地址的同时，男孩在自慰。

王晰不说话，沉默在对方心里显得喧嚣。男孩的声音在脆弱地颤抖，“我…你猜到了是不是？王医生。”

不等王晰反应，他又自顾自说下去，动作有些扭捏，可眼睛笑出了皎洁的小月牙，“王医生，四周前第一次见到你的时候，那一刻我勃起了……我不知道这和以往的…生理反应有什么区别，原本没多在意，但之后一想到你，我就会起反应。然后你来拿药，给了我一张名片。当时我把它拿在手里，身体又……我控制不住。”

话说完，小月牙依旧弯弯的，却透出惨淡的光，男孩低下头，坦白对于他来说太不容易。他有在网络上发帖求助，用了每个人都会用的一贯的愚蠢借口“我的朋友……”。底下立马有人评论，“你的朋友怕不是喜欢那个人吧，看一眼就那啥，一见钟情啊！”

一见钟情吗？如果真是一见钟情，那他宁愿不要。一见钟情对别人来说是一件很美好的事情，但是在他眼里，这样的一见钟情很恶心，是病。

时间在消磨他最后的自尊，对于王晰的不作声，他强迫自己去理解，下意识地开始为对方寻找理由。

但全部都终止于王晰开口之前。

“周深，这不是病。”王晰说。

 

三月底，王晰要去美国参加一个有关心理问题的演讲，走之前他和周深见了一面。

那次在周深家里的交流结束之后，王晰要了周深所有的联系方式，这个举动出于什么目的，只有他自己清楚，他要周深把起性欲的次数记录下来，告诉周深有什么事都可以联系他，无论什么时间。周深当时的反应呆愣愣的，表情像一个痴傻的孩子。接来几天，周深盯着微信里的某个头像，终于在对话框里打出几个字，发了过去。王晰基本上是秒回，回得自然，而且主动引出其他话题，他用实际行动来打消周深的不相信。

锅里的辣油很快就扑腾起来，王晰拿着筷子涮起了肉，涮完就夹到周深的小碟子里。“再不吃就凉了。”周深猛地晃神回来，慌乱地摆正握筷子的姿势，夹起来塞进嘴里，被烫得直哈气。王晰忙把水递过去，好笑地看着他。

每回见面，周深的目光总锁定在王晰身上，特别是在不那么公共的场合里。粘稠的视线流连在自己全身，王晰一开始会觉得不习惯，但在对上周深的眼睛之后，又突然习惯了。小月牙里盛满星星点点的亮光，除了喜欢，还是喜欢。只是这么盯着看，有时候会多出不要紧的小麻烦。比如给周深热好的牛奶，等到凉了他都没喝一口。比如路上走着走着突然撞树，于是王晰学会了牵住周深。

第二天早上，王晰开车到机场，他没让周深来送他。昨晚为了安抚这只可怜巴巴，已经开始想念的小朋友，王晰给了周深一个晚安吻。在破烂的小区里，熟悉的水泥过道里，额头上的片刻柔软，温热在蔓延，周深兴奋了一个晚上。

见不到面的头几天，王晰和周深跨越时差打起了语音通话，同他讲在异国他乡的小趣事，已经老掉牙的玩笑也用来逗他开心，乐此不疲，十分有兴致。每次电话粥快结束时，王晰能很明显地感受到周深的情绪变化。这是一件好事，周深的负面情绪没有刻意去隐瞒，对他隐瞒。倒数着，把还有几天就能见面说明白，再加一句我想你，就能把周深哄得很好。可王晰不会那么敷衍，他把自己的行程表和机票都拍给周深看，复杂的专业名词也通通翻译成中文，把对方的不安当成一件最重要，最需要克服的事情。

可时间仍像慢性毒药，一小时，一分钟，一秒，周深的瘾，在无意间看到王晰的那张名片时，重新浮到水面，随一颗石头被扔下，荡漾起一圈一圈的涟漪。他打开了那扇上锁的门，褪下遮盖皮肤的衣物，把名片亲吻了无数遍，最后含进嘴里，手抚上炙热。

整整一天，王晰终于回来了。

 

干净的，没有消毒水味道的床上，周深蜷缩着身体还在睡觉。王晰侧躺在旁边，手搭在他腰间，只要察觉到对方有一点的打颤或是不安的表现，就轻拍着，像哄小孩入睡一般，哄着周深。一个暖源离他那么近，周深自然而然地钻到王晰怀里，整个人放松地呼出一口气，磨蹭着找到舒服的位置，继续投入梦乡。

王晰一直觉得周深是白色的，要不然就是亮黄色的，是个小月牙，他来得及护得住的小月牙。


End file.
